Hal's Secret
by jysellahorn22
Summary: Hal and Steph have a secret how long can they keep it to them selves
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One Hal's Secert

It was Hal's night to guard Stephanie who was in a hotel that was paid for by Rangemen, because she helped take down a drug dealer by the name of Doug Freeman. Tank was waiting to leave but he could not leave until Hal got there.

"How long do I have to stay here?" Stephanie asked Tank.

"We are not sure, because some of Freeman's henchmen are still out there." Tank said, and then added "Don't worry we will catch them I think there are only two of them left."

"Great, so who is coming to take over for you?" She asked.

"Hal and he best get here soon, because I have Lula waiting for me." Tank told her.

"Did you and Lula get back together?" Stephanie asked him.

"Yes, three months ago and it has been great, I am even thinking of asking her to marry me again and this time I am serious" Tank replied to Stephanie.

All of a sudden there was a knock on the door, and then the code name "cocoa butter" was said by Hal.

Tank opened the door and Hal came in. He was about three inches shorter then Tank and lighter complexion with short blond hair and piercing blue eyes, that had locked with Stephanie's eyes.

"Hey Tank, any problems" Hal asked Tank.

"Nope everything is quiet and hopefully it will stay that way" Tank told Hal and then added, "your shift is from now till 12pm tomorrow got it" Tank said to Hal.

"Got it now go back to Lula and I will take care of Stephanie" Hal said and then he let Tank out and locked the door.

Hal looked at Stephanie and then he walked up and gave her a deep long kiss.

"Okay" Stephanie said.

"Sorry but I could not resist. I have liked you from the moment that you stunned gunned me." Hal told her.

"I like you a lot more then Ranger, and Morelli" Stephanie told Hal and then added, "Why don't we go to bed." Then Stephanie took off her shirt. Hal then saw her breasts in her bra. He could not resist he moved toward her and then removed her bra. He then started to suck on her breasts. She then started to unbutton his pants. He then got her on the bed and laid on top of her he then said, "Are you sure Stephanie?"

"Yes, I want you now." Stephanie said as she got his pants off then got his boxers off. She then started to move her hands on his back. He took off his shirt and then he took off Steph's jeans. He then stopped for a minute and looked at her. "You are perfect Stephanie" Then he entered her. She was in heaven with Hal. "I have never felt anything this good in a long time" She told him.

"I am glad, I want to take care of you and keep you safe. I know that Ranger and Morelli are no way in hell good enough for you" Hal said to her. He removed himself for her and she said, "Do it again Hal, please one more time" Stephanie said with a soft face. Hal could not resist so he entered her one more time.  
After that they fell asleep with Steph in Hal's arms.

In the morning Hal woke up and heard the shower going. He knocked on the door. "Hal it is open come on in." Stephanie said.

"Hey Stephanie are you okay with what happened between you and I last night?" Hal asked her.

She poked her head out of the shower and say "Oh yeah, but I don't think we should let anyone at Rangemen know just yet. I will tell Ranger about us, and then I will tell Morelli. I mean if you want me to tell them. Or we can keep it a secret for right now"

"I think we should keep this between us for now." Hal said and then he entered the shower with her still in it.

"Oh you want to play some more huh?" Stephanie asked him

"Yeah I do" Then he started to kiss her in the shower and they made love again.

After the shower they had breakfast and waited until noon. When he would be relieved.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two:

It was noon and Hal was going to be relived to he could go home and rest. "Cocoa Butter" Ranger said.

Hal opened it to see Ranger there. "Hey boss she is in here" Hal said and then Hal let her in.

Stephanie saw Ranger, "Hey Ranger"

"Babe how are you doing?" He said

"Fine but I want to go home." Stephanie told him.

"Soon we got one guy and we are working on catching the other one after that you are free to go." Ranger said.

Ranger then walked up and kissed Stephanie.

"Hal go home and get some rest." Ranger told him.

"Sure boss" Hal said then he opened the door and left. Ranger then went up to lock the door.

"So here we are." He said and then he picked her up and put her on the bed.

He then took off his shirt and pants. Stephanie gave a deep breath he then laid down on her. He started with her shirt. "Ranger I have to tell you something" She said and she rolled out from under him.

"I promised him I would not tell anybody but I have to tell you so you can stop this." Stephanie told him.

"Tell me what Stephanie and who did you promise?" Ranger looked at her with one eye raised.

"I am seeing someone and it not Morelli." Stephanie told him. Then Stephanie told him. "You don't want a relationship, and he does. I realized that you don't treat me really great and that reason I found someone new."

"Are you happy with him?" Ranger asked.

"Yes I am very happy with him" Stephanie told him.

"How long has this been going on?" Ranger asked while he was laying on the bed naked trying to understand this situation.

"About two weeks." Stephanie told him.

"All right, then." Ranger said.

He put on his pants and his shirt and said, "If you want to get some rest I will be in the living room"

Stephanie let out a deep breath and laid down on the bed while Ranger was in the living room working.

"Please be over soon" She said to herself.

Meanwhile at Hal's place Hal was laying down on his bed and could not stand the fact the Ranger was with Stephanie. "That is it, I know I made a promise but I have to let Ranger know that Stephanie and I are seeing each other." He then put on his clothes and left for the hotel.

While he was on his way up to the room that Stephanie was in he bumped into Tank. "Hey what is going on?" Hal asked. Tank ignored him and knocked on the door to the hotel room and said "Cocoa Butter" Tank said. Ranger then opened the door to see Tank and Hal standing there.

"What" Ranger growled.

"Boss we got the other guy Stephanie can go home now." Tank said and then they both looked at Hal.

"I need to talk to you boss" Hal said.

"Can it wait?" Ranger asked.

"No boss it can't" Hal said and then he saw Stephanie in the bedroom who was sleeping.

"Come on in. You to Tank I want you to hear this." Ranger said out loud.

Stephanie heard Hal's voice and came out of the bedroom.

"Hal and Tank what is going on?" Stephanie asked.

"You are free to go we caught the last bad guy." Tank said.

"Good I can go home" Stephanie said and then added, "Tank can you leave Ranger, Me and Hal alone for a few minutes."

"Sure I will be outside boss." Tank said and then left.

"Let me guess Hal is the man you are seeing." Ranger growled.

"Yes, and I would appreciate it if you would not tell anyone right now." Stephanie told Ranger.

"You, meet me on mats in two hours" Ranger said and then left slamming the door.

"Well that went well" Stephanie said and then came into Hal's arms, "Do you really have to face him on the mats?" Stephanie asked Hal.

"Yeah, he had this rule that no one but him touches you, so I have to face him" Hal said as he was holding her.

"That is a stupid guy rule and I hate him right now" Stephanie said.

"Hey it will be okay Tank trained me so I can give Ranger a good fight," Hal said and then asked did you want to go back to your apt or stay here for a while? "Can you take me back to my apt Hal, I just want to go home for now." Stephanie said as she was in his arms in the bland, white hotel room.

"Sure, I don't think this is going to go away with Ranger" Stephanie told Hal.

"No, I don't think so either, but I will deal with him" Hal said and then he lead Stephanie to his car and took her back to her apartment and Rex


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

When Hal got Stephanie home, he noticed the door was open. "Stay here and let me go in first" Hal said.

"Morelli what are you doing here?" Hal asked him.

"I came to talk to Steph, I heard she is seeing you and I want ask her why when she has me." Morelli said. He looked at Steph who just walked in her apt. Put her stuff down and said, "Joe, Hal wants to settle down and start a family, and you keep putting me on hold. Well I got sick of it and I started to date Hal now please leave." Stephanie said to Joe.

"All right you will regret this decision" Morelli said and then walked out. Stephanie just looked at Hal and said; now this should be fun. Ranger is mad at me and Morelli is mad at me. Looks like I am two for two."

"Sweetheart let's worry about that now, because I have to get ready to fight Ranger." Hal said to her.

"I wish you did not have too." Stephanie said and then asked "Why do you have to?"

"Well when he first met you he told the rest of us that it was hands off and that we were to help you and that was it." Hal said, and then added, "But I got to know you and I found out that I really liked you and I could not hold it back anymore so I told you and here we are." He told her and then came up and held her.

"So this is a stubborn pride thing for him." Stephanie said.

"Yes, and it is a matter of honor for me, I will not let him continue to treat you like a toy."

"I want to come with you, I support you in everything you do and I want to support you in this too Hal" Stephanie told him.

"Are you sure, I might take a heavy beating sweetheart I don't want you upset." Hal told her.

"I am sure, I am going with you and that is final." Stephanie said and then she went into her bedroom. "Are you coming we have some time before we have to be at Haywood." She told Hal. Hal got up from the couch and went into the bedroom, where they made love.

When Hal woke up he looked at the time. "Sweetheart, if you are coming to Rangemen then it is time to go." Hal said softly in her ear.

"Right, I am up" Then she got dressed and Hal followed. They walked to Hal's car and left for Rangemen.

When they got there they saw Lester, and Hector outside. "Are you really going to fight Ranger and what is Stephanie doing here?" Lester said to Hal.

"She is with me; she wants to support me in this fight." Hal said.

"Well then good luck Ranger is in the gym and he is not happy." Hector told them.

"Okay then let's get this done." Hal told Stephanie.

Hal swiped his key card and entered with Stephanie. Tank saw him and went, "Are you sure about this?"

"Yes, he has to realize that Stephanie is not his and never was." Hal said. Then Tank noticed Stephanie.

"Are you sure you want to be here for this, it is going to get messy." Tank said to Stephanie.

"Yes, I support Hal and I am sure that he will do fine." Stephanie said to Tank and then he, Hal and Stephanie walked down to the gym.

When they got to the gym they saw Morelli there too. "What is he doing here?" Hal asked Ranger.

"He wants a piece of you too." Ranger said with a smile on his face, and then he noticed Stephanie.

"Hey Babe what are you doing here?" Ranger asked her.

"I am here to support Hal." Stephanie said as she looked at the mats and then a chill ran down her spine.

Hal gave Steph a quick kiss on the lips and then went back to the locker room to change.

When he came back he said, "Okay who am I taking on first?"

"Morelli and then me" Ranger said to Hal.

"Hal, I will be here when this is done." Stephanie said and then she gave him a deep long kiss.

"Thanks sweet heart." Hal said and then stepped on the mats.

Morelli went on the mats too, "I hope you are ready Hal I am ex-army."

"Well I was black ops so I hope you are also ready" Hal said. Then Ranger said "let the match begin."

Morelli tied to lock Hal in a head lock but dodged it. Then Hal gave Morelli a right punch and he went down, Morelli wiped his lip to see it was bleeding. "You will regret that" He said and then he tried to tackle Hal but Hal got Morelli into a head lock and Morelli could not get out of it and then Morelli was unconscious.

"That is one down" Steph said as Tank and Hector picked up Morelli and put him on a body mat so he could wake up.

"So do you still want to do this Ranger?" Ranger looked at Morelli and said, "He was just your warm up now it is time for the real show."

Ranger got in the ring and said, "I never knew that you were in the Black Ops." Ranger said.

"I know how to keep secrets. This was one of them; I don't like to talk about my missions or anything that has to do with the Black Ops." Hal said.

It was a quick fight Ranger tried every move he could think of but could not get Hal down. Hal first threw a right jab and then a left one. Knocked Ranger down on the mat, but then he gave Hal a couple of good punches. But that was all because then Hal somehow got Ranger into a head lock and Ranger hit the mat meeting that the match was over.

Ranger just walked off the mat and into the locker room not making a sound. Morelli just woke up and said, "I feel like a ton of bricks." Stephanie just shook her head.

Hal walked up to Steph. She then looked her boyfriend up and down and said, "How about we go back to my place and I take care of that wound on your lip." Then she softly kissed Hal on the cheek and they left Rangemen together.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 Hal's secret

When they got back to Steph's apartment, Hal went to sit on the couch and Steph went to the fridge to get some ice for his lip. She went to put the ice on his lips and said, "Do you remember when we got together and you first told me that you really liked me." Stephanie asked him.

"I do remember you were taken by a drug dealer and tied up in an old warehouse, and Ranger and Tank were gone. So it was up to me to rescue you and I took out three guys and then untied you. Then I told you that I really liked you and then you kissed me," Hal said. He took the ice pack off his lip and kissed her.

"Hey there anybody home?" Lula said as she walked into the living room.

"Lula what are you doing here?" Stephanie asked her and then Lula noticed Hal on the couch.

"Tank broke up with me I need some girl time so I came here." Lula said as she sat down on one end of the couch.

"I heard that you two are dating, so how is it going and how mad is Ranger?" Lula asked them.

Hal turned on the TV and saw a sports game on so he watched that while Lula took Stephanie into the kitchen and poured some wine that she had brought.

"Lula I am sorry that Tank broke up with you, but you have to leave Hal and I were just going to bed." Stephanie told Lula.

"But I have nowhere to go, I was living with Tank and he kicked me out." Lula said.

"Well I have no room here but you could try Rangemen maybe they might take you in or my mom's house or Connie's house" Stephanie told her. Stephanie took another drink of wine and went to the living room to be with Hal.

"All right I will try Connie but if she says she can't take me in I will come back here." Lula told them and then left.

"We could always go to my place for a while." Hal said

"Let's go. Just let me pack a bag." Stephanie told him. Stephanie packed a bag. When she was done she grabbed her keys, Rex and then they left.

They were about to get in Hal's car when it blew up. Hal went flying and so did Steph.

Just then Hal's cell phone went off, she crawled to Hal and found that he was unconscious. She answered the phone "Hal are you all right?" Tank asked.

"It is Stephanie Hal's car blew up and he is unconscious. Can you get some one here please."

"We are on our way." Tank said.

"What the hell happened?" Hal said as he was coming through.

"Hey there your car blew up" Stephanie said as she helped Hal sit up.

"Are you okay sweetheart?" Hal asked her.

"I am fine, and Tank is on his way." Stephanie told him.

After a few minutes the fire department, Rangemen and the Police showed up.

"Are you two okay?" Tank said as he came up to them.

"We are fine Tank, but who would want to blow up my car?" Hal said.

"I could think of a couple of people." Stephanie said.

Tank looked at her, and said, "I think you are right. I am going to have a word with Ranger and with Morelli. But for now I think I need to get you both to the hospital." Tank said to them.

Tank helped Stephanie and Hal up and put them into the ambulance and then they were taken to the hospital. 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Tank went in to the ER room where Hal was and said, "Well I have good news and bad news. The good news is that you only have a concussion. The bad news is that one: your car is toast, and the second: and this is a big one Rex did not make it. He was charbroiled."

"Oh boy, Stephanie is going to be heartbroken. She loved that little rat." Hal told Tank.

"Yeah, Lester and Hector are going through her apartment now to make sure that there are no bombs or other things like that in her place."

"What about my place?"

"Ranger and Carl are going through your house to make sure everything is all right" Tank told him.

There was a knock at the door, "Come in" Hal said.

The door opened and Stephanie came in and rushed into the room and Hal on an exam table.

"Are you okay Hal?" She asked him.

"Yeah, I am fine sweetheart, but I need to tell you something, it is about Rex. He did not make it through the explosion. He is gone." Hal told her.

She put her hands to her face and broke down. Hal got off the exam table and put his arms around her and just held her for a little while.

"I am so sorry Stephanie," Tank said to her.

She looked up and saw Ranger standing in the doorway to the sterile exam room.

"Well your house is clear Hal, you and Steph can go back there any time." Ranger said.

"Thanks, boss," Hal said.

The doctor came into the room and said, " Well Hal and Stephanie you are both free to go, and Stephanie remember I will need to do more ultra sounds on your abdomen area so here is the appointment time for that."

"What is wrong with her doc?" Ranger said as he took the doctor away.

"I can't tell you she only wanted Hal to know and she will tell him later." The doctor said and then he left.

Ranger looked at babe, and said, "Do you want to tell us way you need the ultra sounds?"

"I am not telling you Ranger" Stephanie said and then asked Hal, "I am clear to go home how about you?"

"I am all set, Tank can you drive us to my house?" Hal asked him.

"Sure no problem, lets get a move on." Tank said,

When they got into the truck, Hal asked "What is wrong Stephanie?"

"There was some damage to my uterus, the doctors don't know if it is permanent yet they have to do more ultra sounds." Stephanie told Tank and Hal.

Hal let out a deep breath of air and he said, "So you might not be able to have kids is that what you are telling us." Hal said.

"Yes that is what I am saying" Stephanie said with tears in her eyes."

"Oh sweetheart," then Hal put his arms around her and held her until they got back to his place.

The rest of the way to Hal's place was quiet except for Steph's tears.

When they got to Hal's place Tank said, "I will be in touch in the meantime you two stay safe." Then Tank drove off.

Hal put the key in the lock and they walked in. The first thing Stephanie saw was a fully loaded kitchen. Then she walked down the hall and saw the living room which had a flat screen TV, a love seat and a couch and a coffee table in the center of the room. Hal just stood back and looked at her looking around his house. She walked to the left of the living room and saw a fully stocked bathroom. "Wow this is great, but what is up stairs?" She said.

Hal came up to her and said, "Two bedrooms and one more bathroom plus my office." "Did you want to see the master bedroom?"

"Hal, they found something in my uterus, when they did the first ultra sound tonight, it might be a lump in the lining of the uterus, but they are not sure yet." Stephanie told Hal.

"Any chance you could be pregnant?" Hal asked her.

"I doubt it we have not been together that long, it has only been three weeks for us as a couple" Stephanie told Hal.

"Come on we are going to bed and I am going to hold you for as long as I can," Hal said and then they went up to the the master bedroom.

Hal opened the door and Stephanie went in and saw a king size bed in the center of the room. A balcony on the side which she could go out on. A dresser on another side of the room, a closet on the opposite side of the bed.

"Wow this is really nice, Hal." Stephanie said and then she laid down on the bed and went to sleep right a way.

"Good night sweetheart." He said and then he gently kissed her on the lips.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 Hal's **Secret**

It was one week later after Stephanie and Hal's blow up emergency. Stephanie was lying in bed scared for what the ultra sound would come up with. "Hal what if something serious is wrong **?"** Stephanie asked him.

"Then we will deal with it" He said as he kissed her lightly on the lips. "Now I will be there at the hospital at one pm, but if you need anything before then give me a call on my cell" Hal said, then he finished getting dressed and went to work at **Rangeman**.

Stephanie was still laying in bed when her cellphone rang, "Hey mom what is up?"

"Are you coming over with this Hal guy for dinner on Friday night?" Her mom asked.

"I have to check with Hal, so I will let you know, and how did you find out about Hal?" Steph asked her mom.

"Joe's grandmother told me." Helen said and then she hung up.

"Great the whole burg is going to know about me and Hal." Stephanie said out loud and then she took some **Midol** because she was having some cramps, "O boy here we go that time of the month." She said to herself then she made breakfast for herself.

After breakfast, she called Ranger, "Ranger, did you get the guy that bombed Hal's car?"

"No, I did not but we are working on finding out who did it." Ranger said and then added "You're ultra sound is today, I hope everything goes okay" Ranger told her.

"Thanks, so do I well I have to take a shower and stuff like that so I will talk to you soon bye Ranger." Stephanie said and then she hung up.

Stephanie went to take her shower and then after that she was a little tired to she went to bed and set her alarm so she could wake up in time to go to the hospital.

A few hours later, Hal walked into his bedroom and saw her sleeping, so he **whispered** in her ear, "Sweetheart it is time to get up and go to the **hospital."**

"Hal do we have to go?" Stephanie answered.

"Yes we do now let's go." Hal said and helped her get ready to go.

When they got to the hospital they went to the x ray department.

When they got there Stephanie went up to the desk and said, "Stephanie Plum, I have a one pm apt for an ultra sound."

"Of course, can you please fill out these forms and then someone will be right with you **,** " the Secretary said.

Then Stephanie went to the waiting room where there was a flat screen tv and some magazines, **on a table beside of the normal waiting room type chairs"?**

Stephanie looked over the forms and filled them out. After they were filled out she brought them back to the secretary.

"Someone will be with you shortly." the secretary said.

After a few minutes the doctor came out, "Stephanie can you come in please." Hal and Stephanie went in to the exam room where they saw a ultra sound machine. "Can you please unbutton your pants," The **doctor** said. Steph pulled down her jeans a little bit and the **doctor** put a towel on her pants and then put some cool gel on her **abdomen**. Then he took the device used by the hand of the machine. "Okay here we go, let's see what we **got**?" Then the doctor looked at the picture. "Okay there we go, here is the lump and it might be a cancerous growth, or it could be benign the only way to tell for sure is to do exploratory surgery to collect a sample of the tumor. So we will schedule that for a couple of weeks from today. But for now we are all done. If you need anything until then please feel free to call me." The doctor said and then left the room.

"Hal what if it is cancer **,** what are we going to do?" Stephanie said to Hal.

"Sweetheart, we will deal with it when it happens" Hal said and then helped her up off the exam table and they then left the exam room to go back to Stephanie's place to pick up some clothes so she could stay at Hal's place.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 Hal's Secret

It was the day of Stephanie's exploratory surgery, and she was lying in bed when Hal came into the bedroom. "Come on baby girl time to get moving"

"I am scared, what if it is cancer Hal?" Stephanie questioned Hal.

"We will deal with it, and I will be there for you no matter what." Hal told Stephanie and then helped her get ready for the hospital.

When they got to the hospital, they went to check in. "Stephanie Plum here for exploratory surgery"

"All right come in to the exam room and we will get you ready to go to surgery." The nurse said to Stephanie.

Stephanie gave Hal a kiss and then walked into the exam room.

Hal went into the waiting room and prayed that she would be all right.

After an half of hour the nurse said to Hal, "You can go in now while she is awake."

Hal walked into the prep room and saw her in her gown waiting to go into surgery and he went up to her and pulled a ring out of his pocket, and said "Stephanie Plum will you marry me?"

Stephanie was in shock as she looked at the two caret diamond in Hal's hand.

"Yes, I will Hal, I love you" She said and then he bent down to kiss her. "You will be fine and we will make it through this." Hal said and then he was about to put the ring on her hand and she said, "Hal can you please hold on to this until after the surgery."

"Sure thing" Then he put the ring back in his pocket again. The techs came and took her into the operating room. Hal went back into the waiting room where he would stay until she was out of surgery. Hal's cell phone rang and he answered it, "Hey it's Tank how is Steph doing?"

"She is in surgery right now it will be about three hours until we know anything I hope anyway." Hal told Tank over the phone. "Okay let me know how things go." Tank said and then he hung up.

Three hours later, the Doctor who did Stephanie's surgery came out to talk to Hal, "Stephanie is resting now. The tumor was benign but in order to get the whole growth out we had to take her left ovary out as well. She can still get pregnant, but she will only have an egg once every other month so it may take longer to have kids but it can be done. If you want to go see her now you can" Then the doctor left.

Hal walked in to recovery and sin the saw Stephanie in a bed and sat in a chair next to the bed to be there when Steph woke up.

After about twenty minutes Stephanie woke up and looked next to her and saw Hal there waiting for her.

"Hey baby girl how are you feeling?" Hal asked her.

"I am tired and sore but other than that I feel fine. I am glad you are here, and I love the ring you gave me and I can't wait for our life to start." Than Hal put the ring on her left hand and then said, "We will be together for the rest of our lives" Hal told her and then added baby girl the growth was benign, but in order to get the whole growth out they had to take your left ovary, but we can still have kids if you want to, you will only have an egg every other month so it will be harder to have kids but if you want to I will love to try to have kids with you." Hal told her as he looked in her eyes.

"I am very excited to start our new life together, and I can't wait until we are married." Stephanie said to him.

The Doctor came in and said, "Okay Stephanie how are you feeling?"

"I am a little tired, and sore but other then that I feel fine, I was wondering when I could go home." Stephanie asked the doctor.

"You have to stay here for up to a week, maybe less just to make sure that the surgery spot will not get an infection, but you will recover just fine, right now I want you to sleep" The doctor said and then left.

"All right baby girl I better let you go, so you can sleep, I will visit with you tomorrow. I love you Steph." Then Hal kissed her softly on the lips and then left for the night.


	8. Chapter 8

About four days after the surgery, Helen and Frank came in to Steph's room.

"Oh no you are hurt I knew you would get hurt working for that cousin of yours" Helen said to Stephanie.

"Mom I am not hurt I had to have surgery I had a benign tumor in one of my ovaries that had to come out, but in order to get it all out they had to take one of my ovaries, so I am just recovering before I can go home. How did you find me any way." Stephanie told her parents.

"We called Rangemen and talked to that Ranger guy and he told us you had some surgery of some sort." Frank told her.

"So you can't make me a grandmother then can you?" Helen asked Stephanie.

"Yes, I can if I want to it just might take me a little longer because I will only have one egg every other month other than that I am fine honestly." She told them both.

Then she looked to the entrance of the room and saw Hal there.

"Hey is this a bad time?" He asked Stephanie.

"No darling this is perfect timing." Stephanie told him.

"Mom and Dad I would like you to meet Hal Webster, my future husband." Stephanie told them.

"Oh my word, I don't see you for a week and you are now telling me you are engaged to be married and had surgery." Helen said in shock.

"Mom, I am sorry but I did not have time to tell you before today." Stephanie said as she was sitting on her hospital bed.

"Well we will help you pay for you wedding and you will have it at our church and I will invite all my friends and we will have a grand time." Helen said out loud.

"Mom I really just want a small wedding with all my friends and family there and that is it. I had a big wedding before and look where it got me." Stephanie told her mother.

"I also want Hal to help me plan it because he is going to be the one I am marrying so I want this day to be special to the both of us." Stephanie told them.

"All right we will have something small and with close friends and family only. Hal you are welcome to help us plan your wedding if you want to" Helen said to him

"Thank you I would like that very much" Hal said.

Grandma Mazur who was just staring at Stephanie and then at Hal said, "How did you end up with a hunk like that?" She asked Stephanie.

"I guess I was just lucky now if you three don't mind I need to get some sleep and I want to talk to Hal alone for a while. I will call you when I get released which should be in the next couple of days." Stephanie said to her family.

"Okay baby you get some rest and we will see you soon." Frank said and then he kissed her forehead.

Then Helen, Frank and Grandma Mazur left with grandma Mazur patting Hal's butt.

"Hey" Hal said out loud.

"Grandma he is mine not yours so hands off" Stephanie yelled to Grandma Mazur as she was walking out of the room.

"Hey baby girl, how are you feeling?" Hal asked Stephanie.

"I am okay I am just waiting for the word to go home which should be any minute now. Some how my parents found out I was here from Ranger so you might want to talk to him about it. I was hoping my parents would not find out for a couple of months so I could get healed with out my mom fussing over me." Stephanie told him.

A few minutes later the Doctor came in and said, "Okay Stephanie you can go home but you will be on light duty for a couple of weeks, and I am giving you some meds, and you will be a bit sore for a while so try to get some rest."

"Thanks Doc. Brock I will do what I have to get back on my feet." Stephanie said, and then she and Hal watched the Doctor walk out.

"Okay I will be out side while you get dressed." Then Hal gave her a soft kiss on the lips and went out to the hall.

After a few minutes Hal helped Stephanie check out and then they went back to his place so she could rest.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 Hal's Secret

A few days later, Stephanie was up and in the living room watching T.V. When her cell phone went off, "Hey Stephanie it is your mom how are you?"

"I am doing good, if you want to come over we can start planning the wedding if you want to." Stephanie told her.

"Okay I am on my way, and is it okay if I have your sister come too with your grandmother." Helen asked her.

"That is fine I will see you in a little bit." Stephanie said and then hung up.

"Darling, my mother, Valerie and grandma Mazur are coming over to start planning the wedding." Stephanie yelled to Hal.

"Sounds good" Hal said as he walked into the living room bare chested.

"Come here Hal." Stephanie said as she crocked a finger at him.

"Yes" Hal said and then she kissed him.

"You are still healing so we can't have sex yet, and I don't want to until we are married." Hal told her.

"Okay I will respect your decision, I guess the wait will be worth it." Stephanie told him.

Fifteen minutes later there was a knock on the door, Hal went to answer it and saw it was Ranger.

"Hey Ranger what is going on?" Hal asked him

"Can I come in I want to talk to you." Ranger told him,

"Sure, come on in." Hal said and then Hal leaned against the sink.

Ranger stood up and crossed his arms and said, "I found out that you and Stephanie are engaged, I want you to know that I will do all that I can to make sure this marriage will happen. You take very good care of Stephanie and I am glad she is happy but there is one condition I don't want you working at Rangeman anymore if you marry Steph so you have to make a choice work at Rangeman or Stephanie it your call." Ranger told him.

"I choose Stephanie, I am sorry Ranger, but I love her and I am not choosing my job over her." Hal to him.

"Okay you can come clean out your desk on Thursday of this week." Then Ranger left Hal's house.

"Hal was that Ranger?" Stephanie asked as she came into the kitchen and sat down at the table.

"Yes, he told me to choose between Rangeman or you, and I chose you." Hal said as he walked up to her and kissed her a deep passionate kiss.

"What are you going to do now?" Stephanie asked him.

"There is another security company in New Jersey so I will apply there, and I will use Tank as a reference." Hal to her and then added, "Now don't you worry it will be fine." Then there was another knock at the door, and Helen, Grandma Mazur and Valarie came into the house.

"Baby your family is here I will start the coffee." Hal told her.

Stephanie came out into the kitchen and said, "Okay lets have a seat in the dining room"

Hal, Stephanie, Helen, Valarie, and grandma Mazur sat down at the dinning room table.

"Okay the first thing is that we need to pick a date so do you two have any special date in mind?" Helen asked them.

" I was thinking Valentine's day what do you think baby?" Hal asked Stephanie

"I love that idea Hal" Stephanie said to him

"Good, then we got a wedding date." Helen said, "Now we have to choose a church." she said.

"I think we should visit both churches and then make a decision" Stephanie said "How do you feel about that mom?"

"Okay I can do that" Helen said and then added, "Can we get some food, for lunch?"

"Sure we can, we do have some food here" Hal said and then he got lunch for everyone.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

After they ate lunch Hal noticed that Stephanie was in some pain.

Hey are you doing okay? Hal asked her.

I am a little tired and sore, can we call it a day? Stephanie asked her family.

Sure we can, you just get some sleep and feel better? Valerie said softly to her. Then Valerie, her mom and grandma got up and left.

Hal, can you help me to bed? Stephanie asked him.

Of course I will. Then he got up and helped Stephanie up and helped her into bed.

Hal joined her and just held her until she fell asleep.

Then he got up and left the house to go to Rolax Security so he could apply for a job there.

When he got there he saw Ranger.

Hey there I just came by to put a good word in for you, so you should fill out an application for a security position. Ranger said and then he walked away.

Hal walked up to the main entrance and entered. Hi you must be Hal, I have an application for you to fill out if you want to, my name is Roach and I am the owner of Rolax Security,

Sure, I am not sure what Ranger told you, but he is a little sore at me because, I am engaged to someone he cared for at one time. Hal told him.

He told me that, and I told him I was looking for someone who I could train to take over my company and he suggested you. Roach told Hal.

Well I would be willing to try to work for you if you want to have me at the company, Hal said and he looked in the reception area. He saw the desk in the middle of the room and a water cooler against the right wall. A photo of a person shaking hands with a construction worker on the wall behind the desk then to the left he saw a couple of offices. One was empty.

Yes, the empty office will be yours and then after you are trained you will get the head office which is mine. Roach said to him.

Okay, my bride to be is on leave from her job, but she will be back in a couple of weeks, so I could start two weeks from now. Hal told Roach.

Sounds good, it will take a couple of weeks to get the paperwork done so I will call you when you can start. Roach said and then he held out his hand and Hal shook it.

After he filled out the paperwork he left and went back to the house to check on Stephanie.

When he got there he saw Stephanie in the front of the house, and then he noticed the house in flames.

What happened Hal asked as he came up to Stephanie and put his arms around her.

I woke up and smelled smoke, and then I went into the living room and saw some flames, then I grabbed my cell phone called the fire department and went outside, as soon as I did the house blew up. Stephanie told her and then put her head into Hal s chest.

It is okay we can stay with my parents until we can get a new house. Hal said and then asked Morrelli, Hey can we go now?

Yeah, but give me a number so I can stay in contact with you. Morrelli told Hal.

Hal wrote down his cell number and then he and Stephanie left for Hal s parents house.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 Hal's Secret

Hal and Stephanie pulled up in front of his parents house.

"Okay let's go in." Hal said to Stephanie then he opened the garage with the opener then he parked the car in the garage.

Hal then noticed his dad standing in the doorway.

Hal got out of the truck and then helped Stephanie out of the truck.

"Dad, can we stay here for a little while?" Hal asked his father.

"Did you come to your senses and decide to join me in my firm?" His father asked him.

"Yes, dad and I will join your firm, now please can we stay here?" Hal once again asked his father

"Hal you are a lawyer." Stephanie said in shock.

"Yes, and this is my father Harold the first."" Hal told Stephanie.

"Huh you mean that you are a Junior and you are named after him" and then she added, "I need to sit down somewhere."

"Come on in and welcome home Harold." Hal's dad said to him. Then Hal and Stephanie followed his dad inside to the kitchen which was huge. Stephanie could see a two sink combination and the wall across from the two sinks was a microwave above a stove/oven. She also saw a large counter space and in the middle of the room there was an island.

"Hal, I am not feeling well can I go somewhere and lay down." Stephanie said to him.

"All right let's go" and then he took her hand and walked out into the living room when she got to the living room she saw his law degree hanging about the fireplace next to his father's.

"So this is yours, and you graduated from Yale University." Stephanie said to Hal.

"Yes, it is his and I am giving him my Law Firm if he wants it?" Harold Senior said out loud.

Hal sat down on the couch from the shock of what his father just said. "Dad please say the again."

"I want you to have the firm, and I have a case for you right now if you and interested." Harold Senior told his son.

"What is the case?" Hal asked him.

"My client's name is Carlos Manoso and he has been arrested for starting and destroying a bar in South Trenton." Harold told his son.

Hal led out a deep breath and asked, "Can I see his file dad?"

"Sure it is right here" and then his father handed his son the file.

He took a look at the file and said, "I will take a look at the case for you and then I will let you know. Stephanie can I speak to you for a few minutes in the kitchen."

"Let's go" Stephanie said and then she followed her future husband into the kitchen.

"What do you want to do darling?" Stephanie said as she touched his hand across the island.

"I want to take the case, sweetie and I want to get away from Ranger." Hal said to her.

"It would be a huge change for you, and we would not get the usual death threats that we do, but it would mean that your secret of your law degree would be out and in the open. I will support you know matter what," Stephanie told her future husband.

"All right I will represent Ranger." Hal said and then he left the kitchen and went back to his dad.

"All right dad, I will accept your offer and take over the firm, let Mr. Manoso know that I will be there for his bail hearing." Than Hal went upstairs to change into his suit.

While Hal changed into one of his suits, his father called detective Morrelli to let him get a message to Mr. Manoso that his son will be working the case, because he retired and his name was Harold Thomas Jr.

Meanwhile at Trenton P.D Ranger was sitting in a cell eating lunch and Tank was having lunch with him outside the cell.

Morrelli came up to Ranger's cell and said, "Message from your lawyer, he said, that he was retiring and that his son Harold Thomas Jr. would be here in an hour and a half to talk to you before your bail hearing and by the way good luck."

"Tank I want you to do research on him, find out what you can and then get back to me and fast, before I speak with this Harold." Ranger said and then he laid down on his cot and closed his eyes.

"Manny, this Tank I need you to do a background check on a Harold Thomas Jr. he is Ranger's new lawyer Ranger want's everything on him."

"Got it Tank?" Manny said and then hung up the phone.

When Tank got back to Rangeman, Manny was waiting in Tank's office. "When you told me to get you the information on Ranger's new lawyer you did not tell that his new lawyer is Hal, here is his law degree already backgrounded from Ranger and then here is Hal's application to Rangeman and then Ranger's comments on his interview which states, "Want Harold to know Rangeman from top to bottom so I will start him as a bondsman."

"Okay then, well I have to go talk to Ranger right now." Tank said and then he took all of Hal's information and brought it with him to see Ranger.

When Tank got back to Trenton P.D. He bumped into Morrelli, "I need to speak to Ranger now," Tank told him, "No problem but only five minutes." Then Morrelli brought Tank in to speak to Ranger.

"Ranger, you're new lawyer is Hal. Our Hal." Tank said and then he handed Hal's paperwork to Carlos to read.

"Okay well I can't get a new lawyer now so I will just have to do for Hal for now, so let's see if he is any good." Ranger said.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 Hal's Secret.

Hal came downstairs half and hour later, dressed in black pair of slacks with black shoes, and he had on a white shirt with a dark blue blazer on.

"Wow, you look great." Stephanie said and then he walked up to her and kissed her.

"I don't know long I will be, but I will be back tonight I promise." Hal said, and then he walked out the door.

When he got to the Trenton P.D. He got out of his father's Lincoln car. Then he spotted Manny and Tank.

"Hey Hal" Tank said to him.

"Hey Tank, and Manny what can I do for you?" Hal asked.

"Is that your Lincoln?" Manny asked.

"My dad's, and that all I can talk about right now." Then Hal continued to the police building.

When he got into the building, he saw Morelli, "Hey it is Thomas Jr."

"Not funny Morelli where is my future client?" Hal asked him.

"Follow me but I don't think he is in a very good mood." Morelli led Hal down a hall and toward a conference room and opened the door.

Hal entered and saw Ranger siting on a chair behind a table. Hal took the chair across from Ranger and saw the cuffs on him.

"Detective please take the cuffs off my client." Hal asked Morrelli.

"Are you sure he is considered dangerous" Morrelli told Hal.

"Do worry detective I will be fine" Hal told him.

Then Morrelli took the cuffs off of Ranger.

"Thank you detective, now if you don't mind I would like some time alone with my client." Hal said staring him right in the face.

"Okay and boys good luck." then Morrelli left the room.

"All right Mr. Manoso, first I need you to sign this stating that you

understand that I did work for you at Rangeman and that you do not find this a conflict of interest." Then Hal turned the document over to Ranger then Ranger signed it.

"Okay now for this one which is the attorney client privilege form. You can write down who you want me to contact to help with your case." Then Hal passed that form to him.

Ranger, put down Tank's and Manny's name and then he signed it. He handed these to documents back to Hal.

"Question Hal, are you as good as your father?" Ranger asked him.

"You will just have to wait to find out. Now I am going to ask the process-cuter for Released on own recognizance because of the type work you do. Now will you be willing to turn in all your passports, and if necessary wear a ankle monitoring bracelet?"

"Hal are you serious?" Ranger asked him.

"Carlos you have a temper, and some violence and the procurator will find a way to use that against you. So if we assure the judge that you are not a threat to anybody than we might be able to get you back to Rangeman by the end of the night." Hal told him.

"Okay I will were the ankle monitoring bracelet anything else?" Ranger asked him

"Yeah just one thing when we are in court it is Mr. Thomas, now Carlos please tell me what happened that night at the bar." Hal asked Carlos.

"Okay this is how it went down I saw the FTA in a bar at a table, and I went in I announced myself as a FTA agent and I approached him and then he did a back kick and knocked me down. We then fought and he knocked me unconscious and when I woke up the bar was on fire. I got out of the building before it clasped. I waited for the police and then the owner of the bar said that it was me who destroyed it and I was under arrest. Vinnie from Vincent Bond's forgot to tell me that the FTA was a 3rd degree black belt."

"Okay so we will go with the released on own recognizance and we will hope that your good history with the community will back that up until then do not do anything to to aggravate anyone. I will see you thirty minutes from now in court. I will have Tank waiting at the courthouse when to get you are released." Hal said and then he knocked on the door and Morelli was right there.

"Okay he can go to the courtroom now detective." Hal said and then he left the P.D. And went to the courthouse.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13 Hal's Secret

Thirty minutes later...

Hal was at the courthouse when he saw Tank and Manny there. Hal held up one finger telling them to wait a minute.

Just then they noticed the lawyer for the plaintiff. "Well well, if it is not Harold Thomas Jr. are you still working pro Bono? Mr. Deseny asked.

"No, I was offered to take over my father's firm and I accepted his offer, so I will be the owner of a law firm as soon as the paperwork is done."

"Well done, work your way up just like your mother did, it is a good thing and she would be very proud of you." He said then he left to go into the courtroom.

Hal turned to see Morelli coming up to him, "Hey Mr. Thomas your client is here and I want to wish you good luck." Then he left.

"Hi Tank and Manny, I don't have long just a few minutes, so I am going to give you a card. Meet me here with Carlos tomorrow night at 6:00 pm and we can talk about the case there and I can tell you all about my history about becoming a lawyer. See you in a little while."

Then Hal went into the courtroom to get Ranger home.

When the hearing starting Tank and Manny were in the back, waiting to see what would happen.

Then they saw Ranger come out in his Rangeman gear everything was there but his weapons.

"Don't worry Carlos I know what I am doing." Hal said to him.

Then the bailiff said "All rise for Judge Manning."

Then all in the courtroom stood up. "You may be seated. Well, Mr. Thomas it has been a while."

"Yes it has your honor" Mr. Thomas said.

"I hope I will see you more in the courtroom especially considering your history with the law." the Judge said to him.

"Yes, Ma'am you will indeed." he replied to the judge.

"Ok enough of this chic chat, let's get down to earning our dough." the judge said and then added "who would like to start."

"I would your honor, we are requesting that be held without bail he is known for his temper and violence." Mr. Deseny said to the judge.

"Your honor my client is a service man he works with the Black-Ops and he owns his own security company, I have talked with him and he has agreed to turn over his passports and wear an ankle monitoring bracelet. So I am asked for released on own recognizance" Mr. Thomas said to the judge.

Mr. Deseny do you have a response, " I would agree to that if he had a curfew your honor."

"Agreed Mr. Manoso will be released on own recognizance and will have a midnight curfew and turn in his passports as well he is ordered to wear an ankle monitoring bracelet." The court will return for trial starting a month from today. Until then court is adjourned." then the Bailiff said, "All rise" and the judge left the bench.

"Mr. Thomas well done," Mr. Deseny said and then added, " I now know why you will be taking over your father's firm." Then he walked out. "Fifteen minutes later Ranger and Hal was in the conference room getting Ranger's ankle bracelet.

"That is it" The tech said it is on and working he is free to go" then the tech and Mr. Deseny walked out of the conference room. As soon as they were free to talk, Hal turned to Ranger and said, " I did not know that he would throw a curfew at you, so I would get in as close to 11:30 P.M. as possible, don't do anything stupid and let Tank and Manny help me get you cleared of the charges. Now Tank and Manny are waiting for you out in front of the courthouse. I will go out with you let's go and don't speak to anyone except for Tank and Manny about the case." Then Hal walked Ranger out of the courthouse and to Rangeman's SUV that was waiting for Ranger.

When Hal got home he saw Steph, his brother Matthew, his niece Amber and his father sitting at the island having dinner. "Now this is a scene mom would like." Hal said. "Uncle Hal" and then Amber ran up to him. He picked his niece up and gave her a great big hug and then he put her down and picked up a plate and took some food and sat down next to his future bride.

"I heard you got Mr. Manoso out with released on own recognizance, well done Hal." Harold said to his son.

"Thanks dad, this is just the beginning I have a long way to go with this case." Hal said and then he went back to eating, "by the way Mr. Manoso will be here tomorrow night to go over the case and then we will see where we stand." Hal said as he looked at Stephanie and saw the look in her eyes and they were the same look his mother had before the cancer took her.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14 Hal's Secret

The next morning Stephanie came down to breakfast. She sat at the island, she ate some bacon and eggs. "I just got off the cell with Ranger, change of plans we are going to Rangeman for the meeting."

"Hal, do you have a few bucks, so I can get a dress for tonight?" She asked as she looked her future husband in the eyes.

He gave her four hundred dollars "Find something that is your style sweetheart."

"Wow Hal are you serious, you really want me to find something in my style with four hundred dollars. Do you know how much clothes I can buy with that?" Stephanie sang out.

"Sweetheart I want you to have what you want, what you need. You need clothes so go get some. Take Mary Lou with you." Hal smiled at her, kissed her to bait her along.

"Nice try darling, but I need to do some shopping for clothes." Stephanie replied to him.

She got on her cell phone to call Mary Lou. "Hey Mary Lou did you want to go shopping with me?" Stephanie asked her.

"Would love to my husband can watch the kids." Mary Lou replied, "But you will have to come get me." She added.

"Okay, I will try to borrow a car so I can get you." Stephanie told her over the phone. She hung up.

"Hal, is there a car I can use? She asked.

"Of course sweetheart, use my father's car" He tossed the keys to her.

She got dressed, went back downstairs, and got in Hal's father's car. The Lincoln started right up. Fifteen minutes later Mary Lou, jumped into the car. "Wow this is a great car, where did you get it?"

"It is Hal's dad's car." Stephanie told her. A few minutes later, they arrived at the Mall.

Stephanie locked the doors to the Lincoln. The two women walked into the mall. When they got inside the mall, Stephanie heard, "Hey white girl, what is going on?" She turned around saw Lula, and Grandma Mazur.

"Grandma what are you doing here?" Stephanie asked her.

"I Came with Lula to get some wild clothes." Grandma said as she looked at her granddaughter.

"Okay have fun" Stephanie and Mary Lou walked into Macy's. They walked over to the dresses, where Stephanie started to look at the dresses. She saw a light pink strapless dress. "Mary Lou what do you think about this one."

"Oh yeah, it is a very nice dress and sexy dress, I also like the slit going up the dress and the color. I think you should try it on." Mary Lou told Stephanie who was looking at the dresses.

"Okay, I will try this one on." She walked into the dressing room. She was just finishing putting on the dress. She looked at herself in the mirror. "I like it". She took it off put her cart with her other clothes she bought today. After shopping they went out for lunch. They were sitting down at a Chinese restaurant, in a booth close to the door. Stephanie was facing the entrance in case of trouble. Morelli came up to them. "Hello ladies, what is going on?" We are eating lunch Morelli, what do you want?" Stephanie answered.

"I came to see how you were holding up with everything, going on." Morelli said to her. "I am holding up fine now please Morelli leave so I can finish my lunch" Stephanie demanded.

"Fine, but just remember I am not giving up on you?" Morelli retorted. He got up and walked away.

"Wow he has not gotten over you has he." Mary Lou said to her.

"Yeah, this might be a problem." Stephanie replied to her friend.

After they finished their lunch, Stephanie brought Mary Lou home. When she got back to Hal's dad's house, Hal was outside doing some lawn work. Hal walked up to the car, opened the door for Stephanie.

"Hello darling, did you get lots of clothes." Hal rejoiced. "I did very well, can you help me bring these bags in" She sang out.

"Of course," Hal said, he took some of the bags and walked in the house by the main door. Stephanie followed him in, and looked around Hal's father's house. In the living room, the couch was covered with red roses, a matching love seat to the right and then the fire place in front of the couch. Stephanie sat on the love seat.

Hal joined her; he started to kiss her in a passionate way.

"Hal, we have to wait until the doctor clears me." She reminded him.

'I know," He Helped her up, "Listen we have to get ready to go Ranger's place to talk to him about the case. I want you with me, nobody can read him like you can." Hal dictated to her.

"Got it, let's go get ready." Stephanie told him. They got up, went upstairs to get ready for tonight's meeting with Ranger.

When they were ready the two of them got into the Lincoln.

Twenty minutes later they arrived at Rangeman. Hal parked in the Garage and saw Tank waiting outside for him.

"Hi Tank" Hal said to him, and shook his hand.

"Thanks for coming." Tank told him.

"You are welcome; now let's go see my client." Hal said in a business tone.

All three walked in to Rangeman. Hal and Stephanie got lots of handshakes along with hugs.

They got on the elevator, pressed five then went up. They got to Ranger's apt. Tank knocked, Ranger answered with a screw driver in his hand.

Tank took the screwdriver from Ranger's hand. "You were just doing some house work right." Tank fumed at Ranger.

"Right" Ranger walked and sat on the couch.

Hal stood up against a wall, while Stephanie took a seat in a recliner opposite the couch. She was wearing the new light pink dress with black heels.

"You look good babe. Looks like Hal is taking care of you." Ranger said as he looked at Stephanie.

"Thank you, Ranger," Stephanie responded. While sitting in the chair Stephanie was looking around the room remembered some of the good times with Ranger.

"All right, can we get some work done?" Hal preached.

"We are still looking for the FTA that Ranger found, but we don't have a single trace yet." Tank told Hal and Stephanie.

"Okay I have a feeling that if we find the FTA, we can clear Ranger on these charges." Hal told them.

"Well will find him Ranger, I promise." Tank said to him.

"Okay while Tank is looking for the FTA, I am going to get started on your defense. But we need to find this FTA, and when we find him I will most definitively get the charges dropped against you." Hal told them.

"You can always come back here," Tank appealed to Hal.

"If I came back, I would not be able to represent Ranger and now he needs me in that fashion." Hal answered Tank.

"I will need everything you can tell me about the FTA, I have some contacts that might be able to help us out. So, the sooner you get them to me the better. I believe that is all I have to discuss with you please Ranger don't do anything stupid like try to get that ankle bracelet off, please stay put we will figure this out." He preached to Ranger.

"Hey sweetheart are you ready to go to dinner?" Hal asked Stephanie as he held his hand for her to take.

"Yes, let's go get some food." She got up and gave Ranger a quick hug. They left Ranger's apartment, and Rangeman to go to dinner.


	15. Chapter 15

Tank walked Hal and Stephanie back out to the garage. "We will find that guy and then put him in a noose." Tank told Hal.

"Right Just be careful and make sure it is done right and legal." Hal said as he opened the passenger side door for Stephanie.

Stephanie looked around the garage, and then she got in the car.

Hal got in and noticed that Stephanie was a little dazed.

"Hey there are you okay wifey?" Hal asked her.

"I am but I am worried about Ranger, he was trying to get the bracelet off." Stephanie told Hal.

"Yeah, he also looked like he wanted to pounce on top of you." Hal said as he looked out of the windshield. Just then they pulled over because there was smoke coming out of the hood.

"Perfect." Hal said once they were out they looked at where they were. Stephanie looked at the trees. All of a sudden she saw a deer.

"Hal look at that" Hal turned around and saw the deer eating some grass, "We are near the state forest, so there must be a place here somewhere so we can get some help." He said as he looked at his cell phone which said no service.

All of a sudden Stephanie saw a car, and waived it down, Morelli rolled the passenger side window, "Hi Stephanie do you need help?"

She looked at Hal, who shook his head yes.

"Yes, it seems that the Lincoln died any chance you can give us a lift? "She asked with a wide smile on her face.

"Sure come on in" Morelli told them. Hal opened the door and Steph slid in. He then got in, and slid his arm around Steph's shoulder.

"So Stephanie this is the man that you are going to marry?" Morelli's mom asked as she turned her back to Stephanie.

"Yes, Mrs. Morelli, this is Hal". Steph gleamed. They drove to a local restaurant. They got out of the car, and went into the restaurant.

"Mr. Thomas it has been a while, welcome back to our lovely restaurant." The waitress smiled and then walked them back to their booth.

When they were seated at the booth Hal was just hanging up the phone. "My brother is going to pick up my dad's car and bring it to his garage." Hal told his future bride. While this was going on the two of them could hear Morelli's mom talking to her son.

"You know Joseph you can take better care of that woman then that man sitting there can."

All of a sudden Helen came in, "Excuse me, if you ever talk that way about my son in-law again I will ring you neck." Then Helen walked over to join Hal and Stephanie.

"Hello there, how are the two love birds doing?" Helen asked the two of them.

"Thanks mom for that support" Stephanie looked over and her mother and smiled.

"You are welcome, Hal you are a good man and I am very happy for the both of you, I wish you did something different other than a lawyer, and a bounty man, but I know that you will take good care of my daughter welcome to the family." Helen told the both of them and then she ordered a thick steak, while Hal poured the wine.

All three of them sat talked and enjoyed a good meal after that Helen brought them home.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16 Hal's Secret

When Hal and Stephanie walked into his father's house he saw his father in tears sitting on the couch looking at the fire.

Hal went to sit down next to his father. "Dad what is wrong?" Hal said looking with a look of concern on his face.

"It is about Cindy your ex-wife Hal, she was in an accident, on her way here to talk to you, she had Ryan with her, he is fine, but Cindy died on the operating table. You have to go to Trenton Memorial to pick up Ryan, and sign some paperwork to release Cindy's body so we can have a funeral for her."

Hal put his hands over his face, while he was crying Stephanie came up to him sat down next to him and pulled him into her chest.

"Wifey will you come with me so I can pick up my son?" He asked her.

"Of course, let's go so we can do this." Stephanie then got up, helped Hal up they walked back out to the car and drove to Trenton Memorial Hospital.

When they got there they saw Tank and Ranger.

"Hey Hal when we heard about Cindy and we came here and we are sorry for your loss." Ranger said as he gave him a quick hug.

"Thanks guys" Hal said as he walked right up to the counter.

"Hi I am Hal Thomas Jr. I am here to pick up my son Ryan he and his mother was in a car accident." Hal told them with a stone ash face.

"Someone will be right will you" The nurse walked away, Hal saw a seat and took it. While they were sitting down, all he could think about was his son, and what he was going to do now. He knew that he could count on Stephanie and his family no questions asked.

A few minutes later a nurse yelled, "Mr. Thomas you can come in now."

Hal helped Steph up and they followed the nurse to an exam room. When Hal entered he saw a tv on the far side of the room, with a draw that had been restocked with medical supplies, then he saw his son Ryan lying in a medical bed sleeping.

He sat on the bed next to his son and just looked at him with tears in his eyes.

"I am going to call your father and let him know that Ryan is okay and we will be home as soon as we can" Stephanie walked out of the room and into the waiting room to make the call.

Ryan started to wake up and saw his dad, "dada" he yelled, Hal turned his head, and went over to his son. Ryan then crawled into his father's arms while he was crying. Hal then held him until he calmed down. The door opened just then and the doctor came in and talked to Hal.

"Hello Mr. Thomas I am Doctor Jeff I am the one that treated your son and his mother. I can tell you that his mother died from internal bleeding. Your son is a very handsome and bright 2-year-old. I also love those blue eyes he has, and his dark hair. He only suffered some bumps and bruises but they should go away in a few weeks. I just need you to sign some paper work."

Hal looked at the paper work and read it very carefully before signing it. After it was signed the doctor added, "The funeral home will be in touch with you so you can make the funeral arrangements. I am so sorry for your loss."

As soon as the doctor left the room Stephanie came into the room and looked at Hal and noticed Ryan sleeping on his shoulder. Stephanie then asked "Hal so now what do we do" and that's when Hal said "Well Ryan is free to go home so for right now we will bring him home and then we will figure something out but my son is not leaving my side until he is eight teen years old."  
With that said they walked out of the hospital with Hal carrying Ryan and Steph holding his hand and Ranger and Tank behind them.


End file.
